O sonho após a queda do Lorde das Trevas
by The Mockingbird's Secret
Summary: Ocorre após a queda de Voldemort, quando Harry sabe que deve continuar sua vida...


O sonho após a queda do Lorde das Trevas

Harry segura as mãos de Hemione e Rony. Logo atrás, emerge Hogwarts, totalmente entregue às ruínas. Rony certamente o motivo de Harry ter quebrado e lançado ao abismo, a _Varinha das Varinhas,_ uma das três _Relíquias da Morte_. Hermione, certamente captou a mensagem, o motivo na qual Harry se livrou dela.

Ainda de mãos dadas, Harry, Hermione e Rony, admiram o horizonte que está ao redor de Hogwarts, muitas coisas aconteceram aqui, e muitas coisas ainda iram ocorrer. Eles observam algo nos limites de suas visões, algo que está chegando dos céus, voando. _Folks. _Ela se aproxima mais, passando por cima dos três.

Harry ainda possui lembranças de seu primeiro encontro com Folks, na sala de Dumbledore, em seu segundo ano em Hogwarts.

Harry é o primeiro a desfazer a união, soltando as mãos de seus amigos, e se direcionando ao castelo, bem, ao que sobrou dele.

ao entrar no castelo, Harry esbarra com Percy, que aparenta estar totalmente abalado.

" Sei que não tive oportunidade antes, mas... Eu sinto muito pelo Fred, realmente sinto muito Percy." Desabafou Harry.

" Não é necessário... Ele era meu irmão, meu querido irmão, mas... Ele se foi por uma boa causa... Ele morreu na luta do que era certo, Harry."

Após a conversa, Harry se direcionou ao Salão Comunal, em busca de Gina.

Ao encontrá-la, não dissera nada, apenas a abraçou, e a beijou.

" Eu te amo tanto..." Surrou Harry em seu ouvido." E sinto muito por tudo o quê houve. É tudo culpa minha..."

" Não se culpe Harry... Todos que morreram nesta luta, morreu pelo que era certo." Consolou Gina.

" Acho melhor ir embora, não estou suportando ficar aqui..."

" Se for o melhor... Se quiser, vou com você..."

" Não, acho que é necessário que fique. Sua família precisa de você neste instante, ainda mais, necessito ficar um pouco sozinho."

" Tudo bem." Respondeu Gina.

Harry desfez o abraço, e Gina o avistou desaparecendo. Harry acabara de aparatar, não sabe pra onde...

Depois do ocorrido, Gina saiu à procura de sua família. Ao adentrar no grande Salão Comunal, e se deparou com todos seu familiares unidos, e ela se direcionou à eles, para que estivesse junta aos demais. Hermione também estava presente naquele momento.

" Cadê Harry?" Perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

" Ele aparatou. Disse que precisava de um tempo, e não disse aonde iria." Respondeu Gina.

" Deveríamos ir à busca dele." Disse Rony.

" Acho que não é necessário." Retrucou Gina.

" COMO ASSIM NÃO É NECESSÁRIO!" Protestou Rony, indignado com a resposta de sua irmã.

" Gina têm toda razão." Retrucou Hermione. " Ele sabe se virar, e além do mais, Harry realmente necessita de um tempo para pensar, para conseguir por tudo em ordem, ele deve estar confuso... Mas ele precisa de um tempo para ele." Continuou Hermione sabiamente.

" Você tem razão." Retrucou Rony, depois puxando Hermione para si, e dando um abraço.

O Sr. e Sra. Weasley sorriem com a cena, apesar de tudo o que ocorreu, eles sabem que a vida continua.

Quando Harry disse à Gina que precisava de um tempo para pensar, já tinha um destino em mente. A Ordem da Fênix.

Ao chegar na sede da Ordem, Harry percebeu que lá, não havia mais ninguém, além dele. Talvez Monstro também esteja aqui, na sede. A Ordem está do mesmo jeito do dia em que Harry, Hermione e Rony, foram ao Ministério, em busco do Medalhão.

Cansado, Harry subiu às escadarias, e entrou no antigo quarto de Sirius. Harry admirou a árvore genealógica da família Black. Um pesar invadiu a cabeça de Harry:

_Lembranças com Dumbledore, lembranças com Sirius, lembranças com Fred, lembranças com Moody, lembranças com Remo e Tonks, lembranças, mas desagradáveis, com Snape. Lembranças da primeira vez em que Harry encarou o Espelho de Ojesed. _

Aquilo vez lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto de Harry, que tirou os seus óculos, e deitou na antiga cama de Sirius.

_A Floresta Proibida mostra uma face desconhecida para Harry. Ao invés de estar sombria como sempre, ela mostra estar alegre, está florido, e as folhas da árvores estão vívidas. Andando mais adiante, ele avista corvos enormes, sobre alguma coisa que está jogada no grama florida da floresta. Algo Morto. Os corvos pareciam tentar puxar a carne morta para si, mas a carne parece em persistir a continuar junto ao corpo que pertence, como se o corpo, apesar de morto, quisesse ficar conservado._

_Harry se aproxima do corpo, não intencionalmente, espanta os corvos, e se depara com o corpo. Seu queixo cai._

_Um homem magro e comprido, mais branco que um crânio. Seu fino, grandes olhos vermelhos que estão abertos, um nariz chato como o das cobras. Lorde Voldemort. Caído, em sua frente._

_Apesar do Lorde das Trevas estar em sua frente, Harry não sente a dor da cicatriz. Por um motivo: Harry não é mais uma horcrux, e Voldemort está morto. Mas Harry sente algo invadir sua mente, sibilando algo, não é a voz de Voldemort, é uma voz tranquila, a voz de Dumbledore._

_" Harry..." Começou Dumbledore." Você conseguiu, mas devo lhe orientar que tome cuidado..." _

_" Cuidado? Por que deveria?"_

_" Sonhar com alguém morto não é uma boa coisa, principalmente com alguém que lhe provocou mal."_

_Harry não disse nada. E Dumbledore mesmo assim, continuou:_

_" Sonhar com mortos tem vários significados... Desde coisas positivas até a coisas negativas."_

_Harry com a voz de Dumbledore em sua cabeça, virou, e se deparou com Dumbledore. Ele estava do mesmo modo em que Harry o viu pela última vez, em King's Cross. Com o encontro, Harry olhou para trás, e viu que o corpo de Voldemort havia desaparecido._

_" Sonhar com uma pessoa morta em sua frente, um morte que enquanto viveu lhe causara tanto mal, significa que a pessoa cujo o sonho pertence, deve tomar cuidado. Isso pode significar que pessoas ruins estão presentes, e que males futuros podem ocorrer..." _

_Harry ficou quieto por um instante, mas logo começou:_

_" Mas também estou sonhando com o senhor, Professor Dumbledore."_

_" Você tem razão... Dizem, que quando sonhamos que estamos conversando com alguém que morrera, alguém que tivera importância em nossa vida, coisas boas virão em breve... Mas quando com alguém que já morrera, alguém que nos fizera mal, tome cuidado... Os sonhos podem ter vários significados, mas depende de o quê acontece nesses sonhos, devemos preservá-los também, os sonhos, digo... Pois nos sonhos entramos num mundo inteiramente nosso."_

_Harry compreendeu o que Dumbledore quis lhe dizer. E Dumbledore sabia disto._

_"Adeus Harry."_

_" Adeus Professor Dumbledore."_

_" Só mais uma coisa... Aproveite a vida."_

_" Isso tudo é real, Professor Dumbledore, ou é tudo fruto de minha imaginação?"_

_" Claro que é fruto de sua imaginação... Mas isso quer dizer que não seja tudo real... Adeus Harry."_

_Harry viu Dumbledore ir, não fez nada, somente o observara._

_Repentinamente um vento começara a soprar, um vento extremamente forte. Com força do vento, Harry cai no chão, e quando se levanta, ele se depara com vários pés. Ao levantar a cabeça, se depara com os donos dos pés: Sirius, Fred, Moody, Remo e Tonks._

_Eles entoam:_

_" Isso não é culpa sua Harry... Por um bem maior... Não vale à pena viver a vida se prendendo ao passado. Morremos por um bem maior..."_

_Assim que eles terminam, um silêncio invade a cena._

_Harry começa a fazer perguntas de como será daqui à diante, mas eles não respondem. Eles sabem que Harry saberá o que estar por vir. Harry também. O que estar por vir não é algo infernal, nem divino. É algo que fará nos escolher entre as trevas e a luz. A vida. Porque a vida é feita de escolhas, e somos nos que devemos fazer nossas escolhas. Harry sabe disso._

_Harry ouve passos atrás dele. Ele vira para ver quem é: Snape._

_Snape dá um sorriso torto para Harry._

_" Siga em frente." Diz ele._

_Harry se levanta, e fica de pé._

_Novamente o vento sopra novamente, derrubando Harry outra vez._

_Ao se levantar, seu queixo cai. Duas pessoas._

_Lily e James._

_Eles sorriem para Harry, não falam mais nada. Não é preciso._

_O silêncio se quebra quando os dois dizem ao mesmo tempo:_

_" Siga os conselhos do velho Professor Dumbledore, pois ele tem razão... E Harry... Nós o amamos muito..."_

Harry é empurrado à realidade, num impulso só.


End file.
